Espérame
by SSPety
Summary: Klaus se fue tras su sueño. Sabía que Caroline seguiría con su vida, pero nunca esperó que terminara siendo su cuñada. Él volvió para verla casada con Kol y así obligarse a olvidarla, sin embargo sólo consiguió que todo volviera a empezar. Esta historia se desprende se Seduceme, pero puede leerse por separado.
1. Chapter 1

_Título_: **Espérame**

_Autor_: **SSPety**

_Rating_: Apto **T.P.** (avisaré si cambia)

_Parings_: Klaroline, Kol-Caroline, y otras.

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de y la CW.

Esta historia se desprende de Sedúceme, pero intentaré escribirla para que pueda leerse por separado, o sea que si no leen sedúceme igual podrán leer Espérame.

Resumen: Klaus se fue tras su sueño. Sabía que Caroline seguiría con su vida, pero nunca esperó que terminara siendo su cuñada. Él volvió para verla casada con Kol y así obligarse a olvidarla, sin embargo sólo consiguió que todo volviera a empezar.

_**La Boda.**_

Caroline se miró al espejo y suspiró, tenía que dejar salir un poco de ansiedad y tensión. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de volver a abrirlos.

Vio lo que siempre imaginó, el vestido en corte princesa, con escote de corazón y un hermoso empedrado decorando el corset y salpicando delicadamente el bajo de la falda, era realmente románico y la hacía sentirse una verdadera princesa. Era el vestido de sus sueños, el peinado era perfecto, y el ramo de calas era exactamente como lo quería. Esa sería la boda que ensayó una y mil veces frente al espejo, con los tacones de su madre y una sábana por cola.

No sería su padre quien la llevase al altar, ni siquiera estaba invitado, pero no lo extrañaría tampoco. Damon era su hermano, su amigo y la cuidaba y quería más de lo que Giuseppe nunca lo hizo.

Su madre sentada en la primera fila, representaría la vida que dejaba atrás y Kol la recibiría para ser su futuro.

Todo era como debía ser, todo era perfecto.

La puerta se abrió y miró ansiosa por el espejo para ver quien entraba, era su mejor amiga, Elena. Se reprochó mentalmente por la punzada de decepción que cruzó su pecho. Él no vendría, y ella no debía desear que viniese.

Las puertas se abrieron y la joven entró a una iglesia donde había mucha gente, pero muy poca que le importase. Los Mikaelson hacían todo en grande, y aunque no aceptaban de buen grado la elección de Kol, no iban a permitir que la sociedad dijera nada que no fuesen alabanzas sobre esa boda.

Centró su vista en el hombre que la esperaba, su novio, su futuro esposo. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, estaba tan feliz que contagiaba a todos a su alrededor, y estaba increíblemente guapo. Ella intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que siguiera siendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra mientras estuviese a su lado. Y había decidido que si él alguna vez encontraba a la mujer que se merecía, una que lo amara con cuerpo y alma como ella no podía, lo dejaría ir, sin importar cuanto le doliera perderlo. Después de todo si algo se aprendía siendo un Salvatore es que nada es para siempre y que lo de hasta que la muerte nos separe dura menos que la batería de un Smartphone.

Pero ese no era día para pensar en finales, era un día de comienzos.

No tenía muy claro porqué, ellos ya llevaban un año viviendo juntos y en la práctica nada cambiaría, pero de alguna manera sentía que todo sería distinto.

Cuando recitaron sus votos y él le sonrió, su corazón salto un latido. No entendía como el podía amarla tanto, y hacérselo saber con cada gesto, con cada mirada y cada caricia. El beso fue dulce, casto y raro, porque no se parecía en nada al que siempre imaginó. Fue lo único de la ceremonia que no pudo considerar perfecto.

Salieron de la iglesia de la mano y entre risas. Cada uno completamente decidido a hacer feliz al otro.

Kol nunca planeo enamorarse de Caroline, el destino de ella era estar con su hermano. Pero cuando Klaus se fue, él sólo supo que necesitaba cuidarla, verla sonreir de nuevo y que por nada del mundo podía dejar de verla.

Ella pasaba a verlo cada día para preguntar por su hermano, y él le daba esperanzas sólo para asegurarse que volviera al día siguiente. Y mientras las semanas pasaban, el té en su casa se convirtió en paseos por el parque al llegar la primavera, los paseos en salidas al cine por la tarde, las tardes en cenas y tragos, y la amistad en lo que pensaron sería un romance de verano. Ella dejó de ser la Caroline de Klaus para ser sólo Car, y luego de terminar el verano se convirtió en su Cae.

Para el siguiente invierno ya estaban viviendo juntos y un año después estaban comprometidos.

No era tan estúpido como para pensar que alguna vez lo amaría como amó a su hermano, pero entendió que le alcanzaba con el amor que pudiera darle. Y sabía que era un tema de poder y no de querer, porque ella quería amarlo más que a nadie, sólo que eso, no se elige.

Klaus estaba parado frente a la iglesia, semi oculto por un árbol esperaba verlos salir.

Necesitaba esa muestra de que todo era real, de que la había perdido definitivamente, de que no había vuelta atrás. Fue tan estúpido poniendo su carrera primero, pensando que la superaría en cuanto pusiera distancia entre ellos. Pero sobre todo fue un cobarde porque se fue por el miedo que sintió al darse cuenta de que la amaba tanto que estaba dudando. Él se enfrentó a sus padres por su arte y su vida bohemia, renunció al dinero y el prestigio del apellido, dejó de lado todo lo que conocía, pero si ella le pedía que se quedara, lo hubiese hecho. Y eso lo asustó demasiado.

A su espalda estaba el parque, lucía lleno de vida aún en la penumbra, muy distinto a la última vez que estuvo ahí con ella. Aún recordaba cada detalle de ese día, las hojas secas que danzaban, los árboles desnudos atestiguando en silencio su espera. Y mejor la recordaba a ella, la forma en que el aire frío había coloreado sus mejillas, como la brisa jugaba con los mechones rubios que escaparon de su coleta y el dolor en sus ojos celestes cuando le dijo que se iba.

Su hermano era un hombre con suerte, pero más que eso, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para aferrarse a esa suerte con cuerpo y alma y no dejarla escapar. Nunca antes lo envidió tanto, su carácter, su paciencia, su determinación y su esposa.

Y nunca lamentó tanto algo como haber encontrado la excusa perfecta, en ese mismo lugar dos años y medio antes debió ser egoísta, sin embargo se dijo a si mismo que no podia pedirle tanto, que no estaría bien decirle, espérame.

* * *

_Bueno, por aquí dejo esta primera parte, para ponernos en situación ;-)_

_Iré mezclando y actualizando una vez cada uno._

_Espero les guste aunque sea corto, nos leemos pronto._

_P.D: sigo actualizando desde el celular, así que agradezco me avisen si hay errores para corregirlos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Reencuentro**_.

Los Mikaelson eran el clásico estereotipo de familia rica británica, y como tal enviaron a cada uno de sus hijos a estudiar en los mejores internados, los varones en Harrow School, y a Rebekah en St. Mary's Ascot.

Fue obvio que luego de pasar encerrados hasta los 18 años, y de no ver prácticamente nada a sus padres, los chicos desarrollaron una férrea independecia y una personalidad opuesta completamente a la de sus progenitores.

Elijah, sólo trabajó dos años con Mikael luego de sacar la carrera de Economía y Administración en Oxford, y fue mientras buscaba la mejor manera de invertir su fideicomiso y poder dedicarse a lo que quisiera.

Klaus salió de Harrow decido a ser pintor, pero aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse completamente a sus padres, así que fue a Cambridge a estudiar historia del Arte.

Kol quiso estudiar en New York, y como sus hermanos mayores habían demostrado que la inversión en educación había sido inutil, Esther convenció a su esposo de darle gusto. Tal vez esa concesion fue lo que logró que él se quedara como abogado en la empresa famliar.

Sin embargo la que realmente se reveló contra sus padres fue Rebekah. La joven salió de St. Mary's y se negó a ir a la universidad, encontró un trabajo como recepcionista en Londres y se fue a vivir con una chica que era secretaria en el mismo edificio. Haley había perdido a sus padres hacía poco y necesitaba una compañera de piso, porque no podía costear todo sola. La primera reacción de la familia fue ir a buscarla. Primero sus padres, luego sus hermanos, pero al ver que no cedía Mikael dijo que era un capricho y que regresaría al aburrirse. Sus hermanos la conocían mejor, y no vieron ninguna posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, algo pasó. Y ese algo se llamó Marcel, de ojos achispados y sonrisa perfecta, el moreno puso la vida de Rebekah de cabeza durante tres años, para luego romperle el corazón.

Asi que ahí estaba en su cumpleaños numero 24, de regreso al seno de su familia y con Haley como parte del equipaje. El clan Mikaelson había cambiado mucho en seis años. No los padres, esos eran inalterables como rocas de granito, totalmente a juego con sus corazones. Pero los hermanos eran cuatro personas muy diferentes.

Elijah había encontrado el amor en una artista llamada Celeste que su hermano le presentó en la apertura de una galería en Nueva Orleans. Se había casado con ella poco más de un año después y la había perdido antes de su segundo aniversario, por una embolia cerebral que la hizo ahogarse en la tina de su casa. Eso lo volvió melancólico y distante. Siempre había sido muy formal y correcto, pero ahora lo usaba como un escudo impenetrable.

Klaus, había dejado de aparentar estar interesado en el negocio del arte y reconoció cuatro años atrás que quería pintar para vivir. La verdad era que tenía talento y hacía menos de tres años un restaurador del MoMA lo había descubierto y tomado bajo su ala. Lo había llevado por el mundo y ahora se había acentado en Nueva Orleans con Elijah.

Y Kol, si bien seguía trabajando en la empresa de su padre, hacía menos de dos semanas, había desposado a Caroline Salvatore, hija de un empresario italiano y una sheriff del pueblo. Lo que por primera vez era una oposicion directa a los deseois de sus padres.

El regreso inesperado de Rebekah fue la excusa perfecta para que la familia y amigos se reunieran, o mejor dicho para que Esther invitara a sus amigas a que le dijeran lo espectacular que fue el casamiento de Kol.

Klaus se había excusado de ir a la boda por un compromiso muy importante e impostergable en Nueva Orlens, cosa que nadie creyó, pero que tampoco les molestó. Y Elijah había ido a la boda pero partió de regreso a su hogar a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo ambos adoraban tanto a su pequeña hermana que cerraron la galería una semana y se fueron a pasar su cumpleaños en Mistyc Falls.

Como la casa estaba abarrotada de visitas, ninguno de los miles de problemas que había entre los Mikaelson salió a la luz. Hasta que el último invitado no dejase el predio de la mansión serían la familia perfecta. Mikael y Esther serían padres orgullosos y amorosos, y sus hijos serían obedientes y bien educados. Nada podia salir mal.

Caroline bajó del auto sin mirar a su alrededor. Conocía bien la opulencia de la casa de sus suegros, y por eso le alegraba tanto no vivir allí. Seguía sintiendo que no pegaba con ella, aunque ahora llevase el apellido Mikaelson. La mano de su esposo estaba firme pero ella lo conocía mejor, y podía encontrar la ansiedad que quería ocultar en su mirada.

Klaus estaba allí.

Sería la primera vez que se vieran desde que se fue, y Car tenía miedo de su propia reaccción. No porque pensara que se fuese a largar a llorar en frente de todos, ya no le quedaban lágrimas para él. Sino porque siempre se ponía nerviosa en su lado. Así había sido desde el día en que los conoció y seguramente eso jamás cambiaría. Era la única reacción probable ante la forma en que él la miraba, dejandola sin aliento y acelerando su pulso más que un maratón.

La sala ya estaba colmada cuando entró el flamante matrimonio. Muchos lucían sorprendidos de verlos, y les preguntaron por la luna de miel. Otros fueron menos curiosos y sólo les felicitaron por la boda. Casi todos los presentes habían asistido, pero eso de ninguna manera consiguió que Car recordara sus nombres. Tendría que aprenderlos eventualmente porque los vería en cada velada organizada por su suegra, pero esa noche no le importaban para nada.

** -¡Kol!** El grito cruzó entre el bullicio de la gente y el rostro del joven se iluminó. Llevaba meses sin verla y realmente la había extrañado, porque a pesar de que algunas veces era un completo incordio, muchas otras eran los que mejor se entendían por ser los más pequeños.

-**Beka, estás hermosa.** -Se dieron un apretado abrazo y luego el joven se giró hacia su esposa. -**¿Recuerdas a Caroline Salvatore? Puedes llamarla Caroline Mikaelson ahora.**

Su esposa sonrió un poco tímida, aún sin acostumbrarse a su nuevo apellido, pero su hermana se tiró sobre ella envolviendola en un abrazo.

** -Bienvenida a la familia Caroline**. -Se acercó a susurrar en su oído. -**Ignora cualquier cosa que digan nuestros padres y todo saldrá bien.**

Eso hizo reír a Car y eliminó gran parte de la tensión que llevaba soportando todo el día.

Desde el piso de arriba Klaus escuchó el nombre de su hermano y siguió la cabellera de Rebekah entre la gente para verla encontrarse con los recién casados. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero tampoco le interesaba. Sus cinco sentidos estaban completamente enfocados en Caroline, en el leve rubor que cubrió un momento sus mejillas mientras sonreía seguramente un tanto intimidada por la personalidad de su cuñada, y por toda la atención que atraían. Rebekah la abrazó sin importarle que sólo se habían visto una vez antes y le dijo algo al oído. Y entonces Caroline río. En ese momento deseo que todos se callaran para poder oirla, seguro de que era el sonido hermoso y perfecto que aún lo atormentaba en sueños.

Esther hizo sonar su copa pidiendo atención y todos los rostros se giraron a la anfitriona.

-**Buenas noches.** -Comenzó con la voz un poco demasiado alto, como para que los que aún murmuraban hicieran silencio. -**Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, y venir a compartir la alegría familiar por el regreso de Rebekah en el día en que celebramos su llegada al mundo.**-Hizo un gesto con la copa saludando a la joven cumpleañera y siguió hablando como la más amorosa de las madres. -**La dicha del nacimiento de un hijo es inigualable, y el que fuera nuestra tan deseada niña, lo hizo aún más especial. Por eso los conmino a unirse a este pequeño brindis por nuestra hermosa hija, Rebekah Mikaelson. Feliz cumpleaños bebé, y bienvenida a tu hogar.**

Todos los presentes brindaron y aplaudieron, completamente ajenos a las miradas asesins que se cruzaban madre e hija.

Klaus se las arregló para evitar a Kol y Caroline bastante bien, pero no podía evitar mirarla desde lejos, siempre que tenía portunidad. Ella sin embargo había usado toda su voluntad para no buscarlo en el mar de caras que la rodeaban. Tal vez hubiesen podido pasar la noche sin encontrarse, pero no era realmente lo que querían, aunque era lo que ambos se decían.

La verdad fue que cuando el periodista de sociales pidió que la familia se reuniera al completo para una fotografía, a ambos se les desbocó el corazón, de ansiedad y algo más. Podría sonar el mayor chliche del mundo, pero el tiempo se detuvo cuando se miraron a los ojos. Sin embargo la gente a su alrededor no desapareció.

Un segundo después Klaus estrechaba la mano de Kol felicitándolo, y Caroline sentía la otra mano de su esposo aferrando su cintura, haciendola muy conciente de cual era ahora su lugar.

Aunque en realidad no era necesario, en cuanto pasó la primera impresión y dejó de estar perdida en el celeste de sus ojos, y en el fantasma de sus besos, la chica recordó el dolor de su partida. Las noches sin dormir preguntándose que hizo mal y la mano de Kol una y mil veces secando las lágrimas de su rostro. Kol los miró un instante y supo que debía dejarlos cerrar su historia, o nunca sacaría la sombra de su hermano de su relación. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Él fue testigo del romance entre ellos desde el primer momento, y fue uno de los que creyó que su hermano estaba atrapado irremediablemente. Caroline no sólo es hermosa y encantadora. También es inteligente, perspicaz, decidida e incansable. Tiene una sensualidad natural, salpicada con toques de inocencia y es apasionada en todos los aspectos de su vida. Era inevitable que Klaus se enamorara de ella, y fue imposible que él no siguiera sus pasos.

Fuera cual fuese la razón su historia había terminado, y Car era ahora su esposa. No dudaba ni por un instante del compromiso que habían asumido, ni de la seriedad con la que ella había dicho sus votos, pero nunca es prudente tentar a la suerte.

Hicieron falta otras dos horas para que los invitados finalmente se fueran y sólo quedase la familia. Fue cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta por última vez que el ambiente cambió instantáneamente.

-**Me extrañó que no te cayera una lágrima durante el brindis madre, estás perdiendo tu toque.** Rebekah hablaba mientras se sacaba los zapatos y hacía una seña a Elijah que servía las bebidas. -**Yo creo que fue perfecto, si contamos conque me abstuve de señalar que tu espectacular regreso es con el rabo entre las piernas. **

**-Si me disculpan voy a retirarme.** -Haley no esperó que nadie respondiera, porque la realidad era que nadie había notado que seguía allí. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en comenzar a soltar lo que llevaban toda la noche conteniendo.

-**Como siempre madre, tus modales son impecables con los invitados de tus hijos.** -Elijah sólo dijo esas palabras, luego se dedicó a mirar a su familia sin darse por aludido en un sólo comentario.

-**Es extraño que alguno lo recuerde ya que se han empeñado tanto en regresar lo menos posible a esta casa.** -Respondió Esther fingiendo que el hecho le dolía por algo más que las habladurías que generaba.

**-Si intentaras que fuese un hogar en lugar de un montón de lujo apilado, tus hijos volverían con más frecuencia.** -La respuesta de Klaus se ganó la mirada de sus padres al unísono.

-**Siendo que no te consideras parte de esta familia, no sé porqué estás aquí.** -Intervino Mikael.

-**Soy parte de esta familia, como hermano de vuestros hijos. Podré despreciaros a ustedes, pero jamás a mis hermanos.** -La respuesta iba acompañada de una sonrisa amplia y desafiante.

-**Esta casa aún es nuestra, no de tus hermanos.** -El tono altanero de su padre era una invitación innegable a que se retirara.

**-Si él se va, nos vamos todos.** -Kol no soportaba como sus padres trataban a Klaus, y nunca entendería porqué era tan grave que su hermano pintara si tenía talento para ello.

** -¿Por qué será que no me extraña?** -Respondió Esther con hastío.

-**Porque en el colegio te mantenían informada de que somos hermanos muy unidos.** -Afirmó Klaus.

**-Estoy realmente cansada**. -La voz de Caroline salió firme, aunque se sentía increíblemnte incómoda. -**¿Podemos retirarnos Kol?**

**-Ve subiendo tú amor, yo iré en un minuto.** -No quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que los ataques a sus hermanos acababan de comenzar y no podía dejarlos.

-**Oh, está bien**.-No era para nada la respuesta que esperaba, pero no dijo nada al respecto. -**Buenas noches.**

Cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta apenas diez minutos después de retirarse, Caroline seguía sentada mirando por la ventana. Apenas registró cuando la puerta se abrió, pero se giró al notar que no volvía a cerrarse.

-**¿Podemos hablar un minuto? **

**-Estoy realmente cansada, y Kol debe de estar por subir, no quiero que te encuentre aquí.** -Se volteó hacia la ventana nuevamente, dando por concluida una conversación que ni siquiera había comenzado.

-**Le dije que vendría antes de subir.** -Dio varios pasos dentro de la habitación, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

**-¿Y qué te dijo?** -Sonaba genuinamente sorprendida.

**-Que si cierro la puerta mi arte se volverá más caro.** -Sonrió recordando la pequeña amenaza de su hermano pequeño.

Caroline lo observaba por el reflejo de la ventana.**-¿Qué quieres Klaus?** \- A ella su propia voz le sono rara, pero él no dio indicios de notarlo.

-**Quiero saber como estás.** -Amagó a dar un paso más, pero cuando todo el cuerpo de la joven se tensó, cambió de idea.

-**Muy bien gracias. ¿Algo más?** -Su tono era cortante, pero no dejaba de sonar dolida.

**-Car...** -Esas tres letras eran una suplica casi muda, un pedido desgarrador de que se abriera un poquito a él.

-**Sufrí, lloré y grité, y luego seguí adelante.** -Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. -**Ahora estoy bien, realmente bien**.

Klaus no encontró mentira en su mirada, aunque era tal el mar de emociones navegando el celeste empañado de lágrimas, que se convertía en un puzzle del que no estaba seguro de tener todas las piezas. -**Lamento lo que pasó, pero me alegro de que seas feliz. -**Respondió cuando ella bajo la mirada. **-¿Podremos volver a ser amigos?** -No intentó ocultar la esperanza en su tono, pero si la emoción de los recuerdos que esa pregunta llevaba.

** -No.**\- Dijo más serena de lo que se sentía. **-Ahora sómos más que eso, somos familia.**

Un resoplido entre quejido y risa dejó la garganta del rubio. **-¿Tienes idea en que te has metido?**

Se había hecho tantas veces esa misma pregunta que se le escapó una risa.

-**Si me quedaba alguna duda me la han sacado hoy**. -Hizo señas con las manos arriba y abajo, dando a entender que la cosa abajo estaba moviditas. Ante eso él se unió a su risa.

Se permitieron ese momento de distención, pero inconscientemente evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Una punzada de culpa se instaló en el pecho de Klus por disfrutar de ese momento con Caroline.

**-Kol vale la pena.** -Se lo dijo para recordarse que era su cuñada, pero igual le dolió verla sonreirle a su anillo de bodas.

-**Claro que si.**

-**Disculpame por no ir a la boda.** -Ya no quedaba diversión en su tono, ni distencion en su postura.

-**Tengo muy claro cuan importante es tu carrera para tí. -**El recuerdo de que ella lo esperó ese dia la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

**-Es verdad.**

**-Necesito descansar Klaus.** -Regresó a su postura de mirar el cielo desde la ventana. **-Mañana me queda un desayuno con tu familia antes de poder irme a casa. **

**-Claro, me retiro**. -Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta porque ella no parecía tener intención de volver a mirarle.

-**Buenas noches.** -Susurró la joven.

**-Que descanses.** -Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta le dio una última mirada y notó que ella lo observaba por el reflejo del vidrio.** -¿Car? **

**-¿Sí?**

** -Estabas hermosa vestida de novia.**

Cerró la puerta antes de verla girarse.

Caroline se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, estaba agotada y confundida. Su pecho comenzaba a doler como tanto tiempo atrás, pero sabía que la cura estaba a momentos de cruzar la puerta. Y su marido no la defraudó, menos de un minuto después cruzó la habitación y fue directamente a encerrarla en sus brazos y acariciando su pelo le hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo otro poquito de esta historia._

_El próximo capi tiene un salto temporal a la cena que las lectoras de Seduceme ya leyeron, pero que aquí será como la vivieron estos tres ;-)_

_Gracias por acompañarme y disculpen los muchos errores. Si alguna encuentra alguno muy molesto por favor avisarme así lo corrijo. Gracias_

_Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
